With the explosion of modern information technology, many portable electronic devices are developed, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, so that people can easily receive or send messages anywhere, anytime. However, since these electronic devices are small in size and mostly in the form of a flat plate, it is difficult for the user to easily use the electronic devices when individually placed on a table top. The industry has developed a dedicated support frame to hold the electronic devices at an appropriate angle for use.
A conventional support frame, as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M322011, includes two plates pivotally connected to each other. One of the plates is used to hold an electronic device and has several positioning slots, and the other plate is attached to a desktop. A positioning block is disposed between the two plates. After the two plates are opened, the positioning block is positioned in one of the positioning slots to retain a supporting angle. However, the number of supporting angles of the support frame is determined by the number of the positioning slots. Only a few positioning slots can be arranged on the plate of the support frame, so that the supporting angle of the support frame is limited, which is difficult to meet various environments when in use.
On the other hand, after the above-mentioned support frame is folded, the two plates are vertically stacked, so the overall height of the support frame is at least the sum of the heights of the two plates. The height of the support frame is too high, which does not conform to the trend of thinning of modern electronic products.